A virtual universe is an interactive simulated environment accessed by multiple users through an online interface. Users inhabit and interact in the virtual universe via avatars, which are two or three-dimensional graphical representations of humanoids. There are many different types of virtual universes, however there are several features many virtual universes generally have in common:    A) Shared Space: the virtual universe allows many users to participate at once.    B) Graphical User Interface: the virtual universe depicts space visually, ranging in style from 2D “cartoon” imagery to more immersive 3D environments.    C) Immediacy: interaction takes place in real time.    D) Interactivity: the virtual universe allows users to alter, develop, build, or submit customized content.    E) Persistence: the virtual universe's existence continues regardless of whether individual users are logged in.    F) Socialization/Community: the virtual universe allows and encourages the formation of social groups such as teams, guilds, clubs, cliques, housemates, neighborhoods, etc.
An avatar can have a wide range of business and social experiences. Such business and social experiences are becoming more common and increasingly important in on-line virtual universes, such as that provided in the on-line world Second Life (Second Life is a trademark of Linden Research in the United States, other countries, or both). The Second Life client program provides its users (referred to as residents) with tools to view, navigate, and modify the Second Life world and participate in it's virtual economy.
Second Life and other on-line virtual universes present a tremendous new outlet for both structured and unstructured virtual collaboration, gaming and exploration, as well as real-life simulations in virtual spaces. These activities, along with yet to be disclosed new dimensions, in turn provide a wide open arena for creative and new business interactions, methods and mechanisms.
Inventory items are used to enhance a user's virtual life, allowing them, for example, to impress others or conduct business. An avatar can store personal and decorative software items such as clothing, accessories, or pets. Additionally, an avatar may store software for performing certain tasks such as playing music, decrypting documents that are received, etc., or store software tokens permitting access to certain areas within the virtual universe (e.g., a weeklong pass to an ongoing, virtual universe event). These inventory items can be bought, sold, traded, or given away to others, and can be modifiable by the user, or locked by the supplier to prevent modification or copying.